1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical examination system, particularly a magnetic resonance system, of the type having a host computer unit, a control computer unit for controlling the system operation, and an image computer unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known examination systems of this type, for example in the form of magnetic resonance systems, this so-called three-computer architecture is utilized for the overall functioning of the system. In the host computer unit, all patient data are normally stored and the patient data registration and selection as well as the operation of the system usually ensue via this host computer. The control computer unit that controls the time executions and sequences of the functional components of the system, i.e., for example, the gradient coils as well as the radio-frequency coil or coils and the magnet in the case of a magnetic resonance system. The image computer unit receives and further processes (edits) the image signals obtained from a scanner and from these edited image signals medically relevant diagnostic images are constituted. A number of different hardware components are thus required. Another disadvantage is that, since these computers are usually stand-alone assemblies, these are very large in volume and are accommodated in separate cabinets or racks, and are usually arranged spatially separated from each other. The fact that known systems are constructed of stand-alone, usually customized, components also has an extremely disadvantageous effect on the manufacturing costs of the system, since no standardized components are utilized.
German OS 37 12 639 discloses a method and an apparatus for imaging volume data, whereby a two-dimensional display of a three-dimensional data set of image data of a registered subject is produced. This known apparatus has an imaging system, i.e. an image processing system, with a host computer or processing computer that serves for the manipulation of a histogram generated from image data stored in an image memory. Further, a lookup table can be stored therein, this containing previously allocated color and opacity values for each spike identity location in the histogram; further, the user can determine defined color and opacity values via the processing computer. A video control device is provided that supplies the vertical and horizontal synchronization for a color monitor serving the purpose of displaying the images and also has a buffer memory for the display of picture screen data.
German OS 195 19 195 discloses a manually actuated input device in the form of a mouse or a keyboard that serves the purpose of entering control commands into a computer. This input device includes a transducer module with which measured data to be further-processed in the computer system can be acquired, and a switch with which the input device can be switched from a working mode to a measured data registration mode wherein the transducer module is activated and the measured data externally supplied to the input device can be transmitted to the computer system for processing.
German OS 196 04 787 discloses an ultrasound signal processing device that offers a programmable platform for different clinical ultrasound applications and that is a component of a medical ultrasound diagnosis imaging system.
An object of the present invention is to provide an examination system that is simplified in structure and more favorable in terms of manufacture compared to known systems.
This object is inventively achieved in a medical examination system of the type initially described wherein the control computer unit is realized in the form of at least one insert card that is arranged in a commercially obtainable personal computer that contains the host computer unit, the personal computer operating with an operating system capable of real time that supports the host computer unit and the insert card.
A commercially obtainable, conventional personal computer that has the necessary performance capabilities is utilized in the inventive examination system. The control computer unit is particularly advantageously realized in the form of at least one insert card, or possibly multiple insert cards, that are plugged in the conventional PC, which simultaneously functions as the host computer unit. I.e., a commercially obtainable PC thus serves both as the host computer unit as well as the control computer unit. Since standardized (as to format) insert cards are used, it is possible without difficulty to employ any commercially obtainable personal computer for this purpose. The invention departs from the employment of stand-alone usually large-volume and separate computer units and, instead integrates at least the host computer unit and the control computer unit in a conventional personal computer. This also results in the further advantage that only a single processor, namely the correspondingly powerful processor of the personal computer is required. This then functions both as the operating processor (corresponding to the host tasks) as well as the control processor. Since only one computer is required instead of the conventional separate host and control computer units, further, installation is significantly simpler, and fewer connecting and communication lines are required in the installation. Moreover, the separate system room in which the control computer unit is conventionally arranged can be eliminated. Due to the more compact structure and the lower number of connecting lines, further, maintenance outlay for the system is reduced.
It has proven advantageous when the image computer unit also is realized in the form of at least one insert card and is integrated in the personal computer. In this embodiment of the invention, thus, all computer units, provided as separate units in the prior art, are integrated in a single computer; only one device is thus required and the level of integration is even higher.
Inventively, the operating system can be a standard operating system, for example a Windows(copyright) operating system (i.e., a windows-based graphical operating system), that works in conjunction with a real time operating system. The control of a medical examination system makes xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d real time demands of the operating system, which are understood to include response times in the range of approximately 1 msec. Since a standardized operating system cannot meet these demands by itself, the invention also provides for the connection of this standard operating system, for example an ordinary Windows(copyright) operating system, to a real-time operating system, whereby the standard operating system performs tasks of the real-time operating system, for example the system xe2x80x9cVxWorksxe2x80x9d. This offers the substantial advantage that the standardized operating system can be used with its known, simple operation as a user interface as well as a programming interface, i.e. the system operation is similarly simple to the normal operation of a computer operating with this standardized operating system. The real-time operating system itself is activated by a non-deactivatable interrupt, so that it always has a higher priority than the standard operating system. Since both are standardized operating systems, the invention advantageously does not require a customized system, this likewise leading to a reduction of the acquisition costs. Alternatively to the use of two operating systems, one standard operating system can be appropriately inventively modified to meet the real-time demands. This can ensue, for example, with a modification of the xe2x80x9chardware abstraction layersxe2x80x9d of, for example, the operating system xe2x80x9cWindows(copyright) NTxe2x80x9d by a modification of the priority control of the drivers, thereby achieving the xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d real time operation.
The respective insert card or cards of the control computer unit and/or of the image computer unit are preferably in a communication connection with the main processor of the personal computer via the PCI bus, i.e. the PC-inherent input/output bus is used for data transfer. In addition to the working processor, memory devices, hard disks and peripheral devices also are attached connected to the PCI bus.
As a result of the integration of the control computer unit, to which the image signals registered with the image signal reception system are supplied for initial processing, problems can occur if these signals are disturbed, which could then lead to artifacts in the image that is produced as an output, since the switching events of the personal computer cause high-frequency noise signals. Such disturbances, however, affect only analog high-frequency image signals; such disturbance is precluded after a conversion into digital signals. Since the image signal reception system receives analog signals, which are converted into digital signals with an A/D converter, a disturbance caused by the switching events of the personal computer can occur at the point in time preceding the conversion of these signals. In order to alleviate this situation, an A/D converter can be inventively provided at each insert card of the control computer unit, this being in communication via a signal line with an image signal reception system and receiving analog image signals. The A/D converter and, if needed, the signal line as well, are provided with a shielding. In this embodiment of the invention, thus, the A/D converter that is directly arranged on the insert card is shielded; the rest of the insert card can remain unshielded. This shielding prevents disadvantageous influences by any noise signals produced at the computer side. Of course, it is also expedient to provide the signal line with a shielding.
Alternatively, the A/D converter, to which the analog image signals registered by an image signal reception system are provided, can be arranged outside the personal computer and can communicate with each insert card of the control computer unit via a signal line. The A/D converter in this embodiment thus is external from the computer, so that noise signals generated at the computer side cannot have a negative influence, since only signals that are already in digital form and that can no longer be influenced by such noise are supplied into the computer.
If the examination system is a magnetic resonance system, the A/D converter (or converters, if multiple insert cards are used) can be arranged in the region of the magnet of the examination system fashioned as magnetic resonance system. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the A/D converter (or converters) is arranged at a filter plate of a radio-frequency-shielded cabin containing a part of the magnetic resonance system. All components that are directly required for the examination of the patient are arranged in this cabin. All signals entering into the cabin are filtered with an LC filter at this filter plate in order to prevent disturbances from being produced.
In a further embodiment, the AD converter(or converters) can be arranged close to the radio-frequency coils of the image signal reception system, when the examination system is fashioned as a magnetic resonance system. In this embodiment, thus, the converter is arranged inside the radio-frequency-shielded cabin. The A/D converter can be arranged in a connecting plug with which the signal line is connected to the radio-frequency coils. In addition to the external arrangement of the converter, it has also proven advantageous when the A/D converter itself, or the connecting plug has a shielding, for example in the form of a metal housing, a wire mesh or the like. It has also proven advantageous when the signal line is a light waveguide. As a result, the emission by the signal line via which the image signals are forwarded and the disturbing feedback onto preceding devices arising as a result thereof such as, for example, the antenna of the image signal reception system, can be kept as small as possible.
It has also proven advantageous to provide a circuit for scrambling the image signals registered with the image reception system and to be transmitted from the A/D converter to the image computer. Coherent disturbances which would act on the image signals of the reception data can be attenuated by such data scrambling, i.e., the feedback of the reception signal through the connecting line between the A/D converter and, for example, the antenna of the reception system is thereby reduced. During scrambling, the digitalized image signal is xe2x80x9cexclusive-ORxe2x80x9d operated with pseudo statistical random numbers. This spectrally smears any systematic components which may be contained in the data that correspond to discrete spectral lines that may be coupled into the analog signal part. Upon reception of the data in the personal computer, a demodulation is implemented with the same numerical sequence, so that the image signal is in turn restored. Of course, further noise suppression possibilities can be utilized in common for the maximum prevention of possible disturbances.